-For You-
by Chiharu Kasumioji
Summary: Apa yang kurasa hari ini membuatku kecewa. Terlebih saat manik coklatku mendapati istriku tengah beriringan dengan serangga putih itu.


. **-For You-**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto-sama.**

 **Pairing : Shkamaru N & Hinata H**

 **Warning : OOC, TYPO BERTEBARAN, GAJE NGGAK KARUAN DAN HANCUR DLL, DSB.**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS FIC! PLEASE, DON'T READ!**

 **...**

Apa yang kurasa hari ini membuatku kecewa.

Terlebih saat sepasang manik coklatku mendapati istriku sendiri tengah berjalan beriringan dengan serangga putih itu.

.

.  
Langit sudah menunjukkan gelapnya. Sudah 4 jam berlalu semenjak aku mendapati istriku tengah berjalan beriringan dengan serangga putih yang membuatku merasa terkhianati. Maka disinilah aku berada. Memutuskan menunda waktu kepulanganku dengan duduk di sebuah Caffè yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah.

.

.  
Pemikiran negatif mulai terlintas di benakku saat kembali mengingat masa-masa di Senior High. Dimana istriku sempat menyukai serangga putih sialan itu saat awal dirinya masuk ke Konoha Senior Highschool tempatku dan serangga putih itu mengenyam pendidikan.

.

Brengsek!

.

Apa yang ku lakukan heh? Mencob mengingkari rasa cinta yang Hinata berikan padaku selama 11 tahun? Berpikir bahwa Hinata menghianatiku? Hatiku terasa diremas oleh tangan tak kasat mata. Aku ingin percaya bahwa tidak ada hubungan apapun di antara mereka. Aku benar-benar ingin mempercayainya, hanya saja rasanya begitu sulit. Mengingat Hinata juga sempat ingin menerima lamaran serangga putih itu karena aku yang terlalu lama tidak memberi kepastian akan ujung dari penantiannya. Mungkinkah rasa suka Hinata pada serangga putih itu masih ada?

.

Sial! Aku merasa terbakar. Hati maupun pikiranku serasa panas. Aku cemburu? TENTU SAJA!

.

.  
Aku menghela nafas frustasi. Duduk diam disini samasekali tidak membantu membuat pikiranku tenang. Justru sebaliknya, rasanya aku ingin meledak. Kemana pikiran tenangku? Kemana otak jeniusku sampai-sampai pemikiran brengsek ini hinggap dan menggerogotiku? Aku harus pulang. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan mempertahankan wanitaku. Wanita yang sangat kucintai.

.

.  
Aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk pulang ke rumah. Meski perasaan brengsek ini masih menggerogati hati dan pikiranku.

.

.  
Aku bahkan baru sadar kalau aku sudah berada di depan pintu pagar rumah. Apa ini? Jadi aku termenung cukup lama sampai tidak menyadari bahwa aku sudah sampai di depan pintu pagar rumah?

.

.  
Melihat sekitar. Aku menghela nafas demi menetralisir perasaan kecewa di hatiku saat melihat keadaan rumah yang gelap gulita. Ah ya, mungkin saja mereka masih melanjutkan acara jalan-jalan mereka dan dinner bersama?

.

.  
Sial! Sial! Sial!

.

.  
Membuka pintu rumah dengan kasar. Tanganku meraba-raba tembok mencari saklar untuk menyalakan lampu saat tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan Seien dan Senri. Sial! Kenapa aku baru ingat akan keduanya!

.

Tanpa peduli akan keberadaan saklar lampu lagi. Kuputuskan untuk segera bergegas menuju tempat dimana keduanya berada. Belum kakiku menginjak anak tangga pertama, lampu ruangan tiba-tiba menyala terang.

.

.  
"Otanjoubi Omedettou Shikamaru!"

.

Suara berisik dari arah belakang memenuhi indra pendengaranku. Mengerjap bingung, kuputuskan menoleh ke asal suara yang ternyata berasal dari sahabat-sahabatku. Aku bahkan melihat istriku Hinata berdiri paling depan di antara yang lain.

.

Hinata terlihat cantik dengan balutan dress putih gading yang kubelikan untuknya beberapa hari yang lalu. Wanita cantik bersurai indigo itu berjalan perlahan mendekatiku. Wajahnya terlihat merona hingga membuatku ingin segera mendekapnya erat. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah mendekatiku yang masih terdiam di tempat. Dia berhenti tepat di hadapanku dengan senyum manis yang bertengger dibibir mungilnya.

.

"Otanjoubi Omedettou, Sayang.." ucap Hinata lembut. tangan putihnya terulur memberikan sebuah bingkisan padaku yang terperangah menatapnya.

.

.  
"Kau.. Bukannya sedang pergi berduaan dengan serangga putih sialan itu?" aku membuka suara setelah terdiam cukup lama.

.

.  
Amethyst Hinata mengerjap bingung. "Darimana Shikamaru-kun tahu?"

.

.  
"Aku melihatmu dijalan dan kau.. Terlihat sangat bahagia sampai rasanya aku.." kuputuskan untuk menghentikan kalimatku saat melihat Hinata tersenyum tipis.

.

.  
"Shikamaru-kun pikir aku selingkuh?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah polosnya yang membuatku gemas.

.

"Err, Aku pikir mungkin kau.. Sudah bosan akan sikapku dan tidak mencintaiku lagi.." aku berujar pelan seraya menyelami amethyst Hinata yang teduh.

.

"Hihihi.. Tentu saja itu tidak mungkin, Shikamaru-kun.. Toneri hanya menemaniku membeli hadiah ini.. Lagipula, aku sudah menganggap Toneri seperti kakakku sendiri.." Hinata berujar amat lembut dengan senyum hangat yang terpatri di wajah ayunya.

.  
"Dan lagi.. Aku teramat sangat mencintai Shikamaru-kun.." aku mengembangkan senyumku saat mendengar pengakuan cinta dari Hinata. Meski merasa bodoh akan diriki hari ini, tpai perasaan lega melingkupi hatiku.

.

.  
"Arigato, Hinata-chan.." ucapku menggodanya dengan menggunakan suffix 'chan' yang membuatnya semakin merona malu. Memutuskan memangkas jarak untuk mencium istriku tercinta. Tapi sayangnya..

.

.  
"Ehem! Ehem!"

.

Gagal..

.

.  
"Jangan lupakan kami!" seruan itu berasal dari sahabat-sahabat kami.

.

.  
Hinata sontak melepaskan diri dariku yang sontak membuat semua orang diruangan tertawa. Aku sendiri merutuk kesal karena niatku untuk mencium Hinata batal terlaksana.

.

.  
"Kapan kita mulai acara makan-makannya?" itu suara Choiji sahabatku sejak masih duduk di Taman Kanak-kanak. Membuat yang lain mengikutinya menuju meja makan yang sudah penuh dengan olahan makanan lezat yang pasti buatan istriku.

.

"Hinata.." aku memanggil Hinata saat kembali teringat akan dua sosok yang absen dirumah.

.

.  
"Ya, Shikamaru-kun?" dapat kulihat Hinata menatapku heran.

.

"Dimana anak-anak?" tanyaku kemudian, mengundang gelak tawa ringan dari Hinata.

.

"Shikamaru-kun lupa? Hari ini waktunya Seien dan Senri menginap di rumah Otou-sama.." jawaban Hinata yang diiringi tawa itu membuatku hampir menepuk keningku sendiri. Ah, mungkin memberi hukuman pada istriku ini akan menyenangkan. Terlebih tidak akan ada gangguan dari Seien dan Senri. Bersiaplah, sayaaang~

.

Ingatkan aku akan hari ini yang sangat merepotkan! Bahkan otak jeniusku serasa tumpul karena hari ini. Tapi, aku juga merasa bersyukur atas hari ini. Hari yang merepotkan juga menyenangkan karena Hinata akan selalu mencintaiku.

.

Mencintai seorang Nara Shikamaru.

.

.

~OWARI~

.

Iseng-iseng buat fic nista lagi..  
Dan inilah jadinya, garing, pendek dan gaje..  
Wkwkwk..

.

Akhir kata, salam dua jari.. '-')v


End file.
